I've waited long enough
by hai-chan13
Summary: He asked her to wait & she did but how long can she hold on to it? When she decides to say goodbye will he stop her? Or will he just let her go?


**This is a one shot I made,, I haven't really written stories lately after I gave up on my other fic… Hope you'll like it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Summary: He asked her to wait & she did but how long can she hold on to it? When she decides to say goodbye will he stop her? Or will he just let her go?**

'abc' – denotes speech

'_abc'_ – denotes thoughts

**At the airport **

"Ryoma-kun.. I hope you make I big in America" Ryuzaki Sakuno said as she handed Ryoma the tennis ball in which she drew a chibi face of the young tennis prodigy.

"Arigatou Ryuzaki" Ryoma replied. He took the ball & placed it in his pocket. He knew he would be keeping it forever.

"Senpai-tachi, mada mada dane" Ryoma smirked at his team mates. It was his way of saying thank you to them for the experience of being a team & of course their friendship.

The other regulars smiled at him & gave him a thumbs up they knew what he meant by what he said. Ryoma was about to walk away when he suddenly said

"Ryuzaki, wait for me" At this Sakuno blushed and answered "I will"

After hearing this Ryoma Echizen left Japan to conquer the world of tennis.

**10 years later…**

Sakuno was now getting ready for her photo shoot. She was now a professional model after being discovered by an agent as she was doing her shopping.

"Ms Ryuzaki please get ready 5 mins till the photo shoot" the assistant of photographer said.

"Yes I'll be there in a little while" she smiled. It was time to face the spotlight.

After the photo shoot she went straight to her car & turned on the radio. She smiled at what she heard.

"Ryoma Echizen bags another championship trophy….."

At this she realized something '_It's been 10 years already since he promised to return_.' A Lot of things had already happened during this time. She, who used to be the clumsy wobbly hips was now a very famous model. Ryoma Echizen was now the most sought after tennis star who bagged countless trophies plus he is also a famous sports product endorser. Even the other regulars had their own thing now. Momoshiro after graduation became a businessman and started his own food chain. Kawamura inherited his father's sushi shop. The Golden Pair decided to go pro and was now the best doubles pair in Japan. Kaidoh was now a journalist. Inui has developed his drinks to a more consumer friendly one. Tezuka became a doctor & now engaged to a gorgeous young lady. And Fuji was now a renowned painter and artistic photographer. He had numerous exhibits all of which were a complete success.

Indeed a lot has changed after he left. She continued to wait for Ryoma's return simply because he told her to. Simply because she hoped that one day he would truly return and they would live in the fairytale world she longed for. Then again she felt so empty; a part of her told her that she was waiting in for nothing that all the waiting would end in vain.

"Why? Because after he had gone to America, she, Ryuzaki Sakuno had a lot of suitors which she all turned down because of what Ryoma said. He then called and gave her his number and said "Call me some time" Sakuno was very happy about it, but after a while she realized that Ryoma was too busy to attend to her calls he would always tell her to call him later, he has an event or a match or that he would call her instead then she would wait & never get the call he promised.

She smiled sadly at the thought & told herself "I'm tired of waiting for you Ryoma" After having said these words. She drove the car home where she was going to do something she knew would set her free form the pain she had always denied of feeling.

**At her apartment…**

Sakuno sat down on the couch & took out her cellphone then dialed his number.

"Hello" he finally picked up the receiver. It was daytime in the USA & he had just finished taking a shower getting ready for a guest appearance later on during the day.

"Ryoma it's me" Sakuno replied '_this is it there's no turning back now'_ she gathered all the courage she could muster at the moment.

"Ryuzaki, look I'll just call you back I've to get ready for a thing today" Ryoma replied coolly as he had done so many times before.

'No I can't let him do this to me again' she thought. "No you have to listen to what I have to say so don't you dare put down the phone! Look I'm so tired of waiting for you. I have done that for the past 10 years. I'm tired of you turning down my calls promising to return them but you never do. You are such a selfish and insensitive guy. I held on to your promise hoping that one day you will come back, but I guess you no longer have the time to do so seeing that you've attained all you ever wished for. So I guess this is the part when I have to say goodbye for good" Sakuno finally finished, she didn't know where all those words came from.

Ryoma on the other side of the line was shocked to hear such words from the girl he loved. He realized things as she was speaking '_I have made her wait for this long, I hurt the girl I love the most_'

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry. You don't have to wait for me anymore" He tried to sound as cold as possible.

"Sayonara, Ryoma Echizen" and with that Sakuno turned off the phone.

Sakuno layed down on the couch & stared at the ceiling of her very dark apartment '_At least its finally over_' This was the thought that kept running through her head. She had finally let go after 10 years. She felt tears flowing down her eyes. She knew that these were the last tears she would shed for him.

**To Ryoma's side…**

'_I did what was risght didn't I? I set her free. Right now I just had to instead of hurting her over and over again. She doesn't need a guy like me in her life. She's better of without me'_

He heard a knock on the door and a voice followed it "Ryoma get ready you're gonna be late for your TV guesting" it was his manager.

"Cancel it" was his short reply. For now he just had to contemplate on his loss. For the first time in such a long period in his life, he had lost something rather someone without a fight.

**A week after…. **

Sakuno was on her way to meet someone in a café. She had bumped into a former friend just the other day & they wanted to catch up on each other's lives. She entered the café & saw the handsome young man waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, did you wait long Fuji-senpai" she asked. Yes it was Fuji Syuusuke the tensai.

"No of course not, I'm glad to see you again Sakuno-chan" he said with a smile.

"Let me order for you, It's my treat today Fuji-senpai" Sakuno then smiled for the first time this week.

"It's Syuusuke from now on ok? Where not in school anymore I'm not your senpai anymore" He just found out from Momoshiro that Echizen and Sakuno had broken up a week ago. In a way he could say that he had secretly wanted this to happen for he still had feelings for the girl.

"Ok Syuusuke" And at this Fuji said something that made Sakuno blush a little "Then I'm glad I waited for you"

'_I've waited for him for too long. I've spent the last 10 years of my life hanging on to an empty promise. And now it's finally time to let go & face the world.'_

-Ryuzaki Sakuno

'_I made her wait for too long & she grew tired of it. There's nothing else for me to do but set her free. But if I we were to meet in a different circumstanced then I would not commit the same mistake again'_

- Echizen Ryoma

'_I've waited for her for 10 years. I thought I'd be content from just watching her from a distance. But maybe fate has something much better in store for me; maybe this is my chance to finally be with her. If this is so then I am glad to have waited._'

-Fuji Syuusuke

**A/N: Its done? So how was it. Please read and review!! Thanks!**

**-hai-chan13**


End file.
